The present disclosure relates generally to imaging systems, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to imaging systems configured to acquire image data of a wide area scene.
There are known imaging systems for capturing image data of a wide area scene (e.g., image data of a panoramic scene having a wide field-of-view (FOV)). There are also imaging systems that are configured to acquire multiple image frames of a wide area scene and utilize the multiple frames to construct a digital representation of the wide area scene. Further, some of these conventional systems employ a rotating mirror to reflect images to a camera. Unfortunately, these conventional systems commonly require complex hardware and software components to acquire and process the captured images. Many of these conventional systems have a low spatial resolution and significant image distortion. Further, the rotating mirror mechanisms employed by conventional systems skew and distort the reflected images. For instance, these conventional systems employ a mirror orientation that causes the reflected images to rotate on a lens of the camera.
For at least these reasons, there is a need for an image acquisition system that collects video data at a high rate, at a high spatial resolution, and without image distortion commonly seen with conventional systems.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.